jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2
Season 2 of Jessie was announced on March 10, 2012 by Disney Channel. It consisted of 28 episodes including a full-length movie. It began airing on October 5, 2012 and ended on September 13, 2013. Episodes 1. 10/05/12 - The Whining (203) 2. 10/26/12 - Green-Eyed Monsters (202) 3. 11/02/12 - Make New Friends but Hide the Old (201) 4. 11/09/12 - 101 Lizards (205) 5. 11/30/12 - Trashin' Fashion (204) 6. 12/07/12 - Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year (207) 7. 01/11/13 - The Trouble with Tessie (206) 8. 01/18/13 - Say Yes to the Messy Dress (208) 9. 02/01/13 - Teacher's Pest (210) 10. 02/15/13 - Jessie's Big Break (216/17) 11. 03/01/13 - Pain in the Rear Window (209) 12. 03/08/13 - Toy Con (212) 13. 04/05/13 - To Be Me, or Not to Be Me (211) 14. 04/19/13 - Why Do Foils Fall in Love? (214) 15. 04/26/13 - Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned (215) 16. 05/03/13 - All the Knight Moves (219) 17. 06/07/13 - We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges (223) 18. 06/21/13 - Somebunny's in Trouble (221) 19. 06/28/13 - Punch Dumped Love (213) 20. 07/05/13 - Quitting Cold Koala (218) 21. 07/05/13 - Panic Attack Room (224) 22. 07/12/13 - Throw Momma from the Terrace (222) 23. 07/26/13 - The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day (220) 24. 08/09/13 - Diary of a Mad Newswoman (226) 25. 08/23/13 - Break-Up and Shape-Up (225) 26. 09/13/13 - G.I. Jessie (227-228) Cast Main Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott (28/28 Episodes) *Peyton List as Emma Ross (28/28 Episodes) *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross (28/28 Episodes) *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross (28/28 Episdoes) *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross (28/28 Episodes) *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle (28/28 Episodes) Recurring Cast *Chris Galya as Tony Chiccolini (5/28 Episodes) *JJ Totah as Stuart Wooten (3/28 Episodes) *Christina Moore as Christina Ross (1/28 Episodes) *Carolyn Hennesy as Rhoda Chesterfield (1/28 Episodes) Special Guest Cast *Chris Bosh as Himself *Adam Sandler as Himself *Lainie Kazan as Wanda Winkle *Meshach Taylor as Grimm Haloran *Molly Shannon as Col. Beverly Shannon *James Patrick Stuartas Lt. Colonel John Wayne "J.W." Prescott *Spencer Boldman as Ted *Laura Marano as Ally Dawson *Ross Lynch as Austin Moon *Raini Rodriguez as Trisha De La Rosa *Calum Worthy as Dez Trivia *Season 2 featured a crossover episode with fellow, Disney Channel series, Austin and Ally named "Nanny in Miami". *Debby Ryan stated that the kids would be growing up and maturing in Season 2. *The original version of Quitting Cold Koala was removed, due to allergy jokes, all of which were removed in the revised version. *The opening credits for this season include scenes from: Zuri's New Old Friend, Star Wars, Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?, Take the A-Train... I Think?, Romancing the Crone, The Princess and the Pea Brain, World Wide Web of Lies,The Kid Whisperer, Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation, Badfellas, Beauty & the Beasts, Evil Times Two, Tempest in a Teacup, We Are So Grounded, Creepy Connie's Curtain Call, Gotcha Day, The Whining, and Green-Eyed Monsters. Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Jessie Category:Seasons